Crimson Droplets
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Ini bukan tentang cinta. Ini tentang bertahan hidup dan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagi Kaiba. Percayakah Kaiba saat Yami mengatakan bahwa vampir berkeliaran di kota Domino? Atau dia memilih memercayai Jou yang memburu seorang pembunuh?
1. Oyasumi Nasai

Halo _minna, o hisashiburi ne~,_ lama tak jumpa! ^-^; Yah, awalnya saya memang berniat _quit_, tapi rupanya ide-ide itu justru makin menekan-nekan kepala saya.

Nah, akhirya ide yang sudah mengendap sejak setahun yang lalu ini saya realisasikan juga! Saya tahu, sudah banyak fanfic yang mengangkat tema vampir di fandom YGO ini. Mohon maaf buat yang udah bosen. Akan tetapi, ijinkan saya berimajinasi dan melampiaskan hasrat saya untuk menyiksa karakter-karakter Yu Gi Oh!

Ide cerita fanfic ini murni dari otak saya (yang memang sakit), tidak ada plagiasme sama sekali dari author mana pun (Saya jarang sekali membaca fanfic _English_). Adapun beberapa konsep vampir yang saya pakai di sini berasal dari serial Supernatural milik Warner Bross dan Eric Kripke. Saya cuma meminjam konsepnya untuk keperluan kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mendapatkan profit apalagi hak cipta.

Fanfic ini ditulis di tengah deraan WB parah dan depresi akut yang tak kunjung selesai. Mohon maaf bila tidak memuaskan. Selamat membaca, semoga berkenan…^_^

**CRIMSON DROPLETS**

_Rate_ : T

_Genre _ : _Mistery, Tragedy_

_Disclaime_r : Yu Gi Oh! ©Kazuki Takahashi

Supernatural ©Eric Kripke and Warner Bros.

_Warning_ : OOC _maybe, no slash_ (palingan cuma _hints_).

**Chapter 1 : Oyasumi Nasai**

Yami melirik arlojinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Jam dua siang lewat lima puluh menit, Yami membaca dalam hati. Nyaris dua jam dia duduk di sudut ruangan itu, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul.

Yami mendesah pelan. Jam makan siang sudah lewat dan kafe kembali sepi. Suasana nyaman yang awanya dirasakan Yami kini menguap, menyisakan rasa bosan yang merayap naik ke kepalanya. Berkali-kali dia menghubungi ponsel Jou tapi tidak diangkat sama sekali. Anzu juga sama saja.

"Argh!" erang Yami kesal. Dua tahun. Dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain semenjak pesta kelulusan SMU Domino. Selama itu pula mereka hanya berhubungan melalui ponsel, itu pun hanya sekitar dua-tiga kali dalam sebulan. "Jangan-jangan mereka tahu kalau Yugi tidak datang, lalu membatalkan janji secara sepihak?" Terka Yami dengan perasaan cemas.

Tiba-tiba pemuda tinggi dengan coat putih panjang berdiri di hadapan Yami.

"Kaiba! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Yami riang. Betapa tidak, akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, meskipun itu adalah si muka kaku 'sok _cool _bernama Kaiba Seto.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku! Dan sebaiknya itu benar-benar hal penting!"

"Huh?" Dua alis Yami bertaut, menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti. Ekspresi yang kemudian membuat mata lazuli Kaiba melotot kesal.

"Untuk apa kau mengganggu akhir pekanku dan memaksaku ke tempat jelek dan murahan ini, seakan-akan ada vampir yang mengancam kota, hah?"

Yami sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir Kaiba. Tapi dalam sekejap mata dia sudah kembali menampakkan wajah kalemnya. "Sudah kubilang di telepon tadi kan, hari ini ada reuni."

"Lalu?" Kaiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jou dan Anzu mengajakku bertemu. Apa kau tidak merindukan teman-teman kita? Apalagi katanya Anzu akan memperkenalkan pacarnya!"

"Itu bukan hal penting! Dan sejak kapan mereka jadi teman-temanku?"

"Tapi, buktinya kau datang juga, kan? Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau memang ingin sekali bertemu Jou dan Anzu?" Yami berusaha keras agar kekehnya tak terdengar Kaiba.

"Cih!" Dengan kesal CEO muda nan sukses itu menarik sebuah kursi dan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yami. "Lalu, mana teman-teman yang katanya kau rindukan itu?"

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel mereka. Hm, lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak menjawab teleponku sama sekali!" Terdengar nada kesal bercampur khawatir dalam kalimat Yami barusan.

"Si Payah itu mungkin cuma mempermainkanmu. Toh kalian masih tinggal dalam satu kota, apa pentingnya sebuah reuni? Buang-buang waktu saja!" Kaiba masih menggerutu sebal karena tiba-tiba liburannya yang langka itu dirusak Yami. Tapi kemudian otaknya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Yami dan Yugi yang biasanya "satu paket" kini sepertinya berpisah. Aneh!

"Kau tidak bersama kembaranmu?" Tanya Kaiba sinis.

"Aaa.."

"Hah, bahkan Yugi pun menganggap pertemuan ini tidak berharga!" Kaiba tertawa mengejek.

"_Sonna…"_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yami berdering, nama Jounouchi Katsuya berkedip-kedip di layarnya. Segera Yami mengangkat telepon yang sejak tadi ditunggunya itu.

"Halo, Jou…"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar desah napas tertahan.

"Jou?" Yami memanggil lagi. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan dikatakan Jounouchi.

"Ukh... Anzu… Ung, Yami…"

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu Jou, katakan pelan-pelan saja, oke?" Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak nyaman menyergapnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Di seberang sana terdengar suara Jou menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan, membuat Yami makin merasa takut.

"Anzu…meninggal," ucap Jou dengan suara bergetar. Kemudian telepon terputus begitu saja, meninggalkan bunyi "tut" berkali-kali.

(-A.K-)

Bukan Yami namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat seseorang patuh. Bahkan seorang Kaiba Seto tidak bisa menolak saat Yami memintanya membantu mencari Jounouchi.

Kaiba duduk di belakang kemudi dengan wajah yang tidak mudah ditebak ekspresinya. Yami duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, berkali-kali memandang ke arah luar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara tidak percaya, takut, sedih, semua bercampur jadi satu dan kian membuncah seolah akan meledakkan dadanya. Jou lagi-lagi tidak mau mengangkat telepon. Satu-satunya harapan tinggal Kaiba dan peralatan canggihnya.

Sebuah titik merah berkedip-kedip di monitor. Kaiba berhasil melacak keberadaan Jou melalui sinyal ponsel pemuda pirang itu.

Perjalanan pun dilewati dalam diam. Sesekali Kaiba melirik ke arah Yami dan mendapati pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu meremas rambut tiga warnanya. Sesekali pula Kaiba meihat ke arah monitor, melihat apakah titik merah itu beranjak dari posisinya semula atau tidak. Dan sejauh itu, titik yang terus berkedip itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Si Payah itu! Apa sih yang dia lakukan?" gumam Kaiba. Tanpa sadar Kaiba merasa harus segera menemukan musuhnya itu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Di sampingnya, Yami mulai bergumam. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya terlihat bergetar.

"Anzu… bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya lirih, lebih pada dirinya sendiri alih-alih mencoba mengajak Kaiba bicara. Wajah gadis itu berkelebat dalam benaknya, ingatan akan persahabatan mereka kembali berputar seperti video usang dan kian mencabik nuraninya.

Anzu, gadis periang yang teguh hati yang dia kenal semenjak kecil. Bersama Yugi, mereka bertiga mengukir masa-masa sekolah penuh kenangan.

"Yugi…" panggil Yami sedih, mengingat bahwa betapa _aibou_-nya akan benar-benar sakit jika mengetahui Anzu sudah tiada. Dengan frustasi Yami mengusap wajahnya. Dalam hatinya dia berharap apa yang sedang dia alami ini hanyalah mimpi. Mungkin memang hanya sebuah mimpi buruk, 'kan? Atau mungkin saja Jou sedang mengerjainya, dan dia sebetulnya tengah tertawa-tawa bersama Anzu di suatu tempat. Yami terus menenangkan dirinya dengan memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan bodoh yang sedang dilakukan Jou, berharap Anzu tidak benar-benar meninggal. Berharap apa yang dikatakan Jou tadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan! Namun, semakin Yami berharap, semakin kuat pula perasaan takut itu mencekik lehernya. Yami benar-benar takut bila di ujung sana dia akan melihat sebuah peti mati dengan Anzu terbujur kaku di dalamnya.

Yami merasakan tubuhnya luar biasa lemas sewaktu Kaiba menghentikan Ferrari putihnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup dikenalnya. Rumah orang tua Anzu. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Yami menatap nyalang ke arah pintu rumah itu hingga tak menyadari bahwa Kaiba sudah turun dari mobil. Pria jangkung itu berdiri di samping tempat Yami duduk dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela.

"Ayo keluar! Bukankah kau mau mencari anjing payah itu?" ujar Kaiba masih dalam nada sinisnya. Melihat Kaiba yang tampak tidak sabar, Yami langsung beranjak keluar dari mobil Kaiba meski harus bersusah payah menyiapkan hatinya.

Begitu Yami dan Kaiba melewati pintu masuk, suasana sunyi menyambut mereka diringi isakan samar seorang wanita yang entah berada di mana. Kaiba terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri depa demi depa bangunan itu, meskipun dia sadar bahwa memasuki rumah orang lain tanpa izin adalah sebuah kejahatan. Dia tengah menempatkan dirinya sebagai pelayat.

_Persetan dengan aturan!_ batinnya tak acuh.

Di ruangan tengah, nyaris merapat pada dinding, terdapat sebuah peti mati berwarna coklat tua mengkilap dalam keadaan terbuka. Di sekelilingnya terdapat lilin-lilin yang belum dinyalakan.

"Tidak… mungkin…" bisik Yami tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara dari lantai atas.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa bayaranku!" Ujar seseorang yang suaranya tidak dikenali Yami maupun Kaiba.

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja, aku pasti bayar!" timpal seseorang dengan suara pelan. Itu Jounuchi. Yami yakin betul meski cara bicaranya sedikit berbeda dari Jou yang biasanya. Tak lama, seorang pria tua muncul dari lantai atas, menuruni tangga lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sepertinya dia pergi. Tak apa, orang tua itu tidaklah penting. Perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh suara langkah yang lain dari lantai atas, lalu kemudian mulai menuruni tangga.

"Jou!" Panggil Yami begitu pemuda itu muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah kuyu dan rambut berantakan. Mantan preman itu tengah menggendong seorang gadis berpakaian pengantin berwarna putih. Rambut gadis itu coklat, dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Hati Yami mencelos menyadari siapa gadis dalam gendongan Jou itu. Anzu. Gadis berwajah pucat itu adalah Anzu Mazaki, sahabatnya dan Yugi. Di belakangnya, orang tua Anzu megikuti langkah Jou sambil menangis. Ibu Anzu terlihat mendekap erat sebuah protret putrinya sambil sesekali mengusap air mata di pipinya. Bahunya terlihat berguncang-guncang bersamaan dengan isak tangisnya.

Tanpa sadar Yami mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mencegah dirinya agar tidak berteriak histeris. Tiba-tiba saja lantai yang dipijaknya terasa lunak. Tiba-tiba saja semua persendiannya terasa ngilu hingga Yami nyaris tak sanggup berdiri tegak lagi. Kaiba menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan, namun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Pun begitu dengan Jou. Pemuda itu hanya melangkah dalam diam, tak merespon kehadiran Kaiba dan Yami di tempat itu, seakan dua pemuda itu adalah makhluk tak kasat mata. Dengan ekspresi sedih, dibaringkannya tubuh Anzu di dalam peti mati. Ditatapnya wajah gadis itu lama. Tatapan matanya dengan jelas menyiratkan kalau dia tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin ditinggalkan dengan cara seperti itu.

Kaiba memerhatikan pemuda yang sering beradu mulut dengannya itu. Ada gurat kesedihan yang mendalam yang terlihat amat jelas di wajah Jounouchi. Dan Kaiba berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat berandalan itu menangis! Tidak terisak-isak seperti cewek yang patah hati, memang. Hanya setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Kaiba langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa tak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

"A... aku akan menghubungi rekan kerja dan keluargaku," ujar ayah Anzu. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mulai meraih gagang telepon dan memijit-mijit tombol.

"Jounouchi-kun…" wanita yang merupakan ibu Anzu itu mengelus punggung Jou.

"Dia tertidur dengan tenang, Bibi!" Jou mencoba tersenyum walau terasa getir. Wanita itu membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan setetes air mata yang meluncur jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Jounouchi-kun. Peti mati, encoffiner, semuanya kau yang menyiapkan."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Jou singkat. Lagi-lagi Jou memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Jou kemudian membimbing wanita ringkih itu ke sofa. Mereka lalu berbicara dalam nada yang pelan. Sementara itu Yami beringsut mendekati peti mati, diikuti Kaiba.

Anzu. Gadis itu tampak seperti sedang tidur. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya, sangat damai. Yami mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kaiba!" panggilnya pada pemuda jangkung berambut coklat di sampingnya.

Kaiba menoleh dan dahinya langsung berkerut melihat Yami begitu fokus pada jasad Anzu, terlebih karena ekspresi aneh di wajah pemuda berambut tiga warna itu.

"Coba lihat!" Yami kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada jasad Anzu. Dengan hati-hati tangannya menyentuh sebuah luka di leher Anzu. Kaiba bisa melihat dua titik bekas luka berwarna merah dan mulai membiru di situ. Dia mencondongkan sedikit badannya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas luka apa itu sebenarnya. Dua titik, atau lebih tepatnya dua lubang kecil terlihat sangat jelas dan tampaknya mulai infeksi.

"Seperti…"

"Bekas gigitan?" Yami memotong kalimat Kaiba. Pemuda brunet itu kemudian tampak berpikir.

_Gigitan ular, kah? _Terka Kaiba dalam hati. Tapi dia langsung membatah karena dia merasa belum pernah membaca soal ular yang menggigit leher manusia.

_Apakah…vampire? _Batin Kaiba lagi. Dan kalimat itu malah membuatnya ingin tertawa. Mana mungkin vampir itu ada!

Para pelayat mulai berdatangan, berbicara ini dan itu, beberapa diantaranya berbisik-bisik, terdengar seperti dengungan sekumpulan lebah. Ada pula yang menangis histeris. Namun, di antara kebisingan itu Kaiba masih bisa menangkap kalimat selanjutnya dari mulut Yami.

"Kaiba, ada vampir yang berkeliaran di kota Domino," ujar Yami, menghentikan dugaan-dugaan aneh yang mulai berseliweran di kepala Kaiba.

**TBC.**

**Ocehan si Pemalas:**

Setelah saya baca lagi, rasanya fanfic ini bener-bener aneh! Hah, sudah lama tidak menulis fanfic, jadi agak kaku. Mohon dimaafkaaann…Saya akan belajar dari awal lagi!

Ini adalah chapter paling kelam yang pernah saya tulis. Dan paling kaku. Sekali lagi, paling kaku! Sial! Benar-benar suram sampe saya berkali-kali merasa otak saya jadi kosong. Dan berkali-kali pula saya ganti dan akhirnya teronggok selama setahun. Arhg, tekanannya besar sekali!

Hm, saya membunuh Anzu di awal cerita. Gak ada maksud mem_bashing _Anzu. Sungguh! Tadinya mau dipanjangin dikit lagi, tapi pengen cepet-cepet dipublish.

Hm, jaga-jaga bagi yang tak tahu, _Sonna_ = tidak, bukan, gak gitu, gak mungkin…(kira-kira gitu lah!)

Chapter 2 mungkin akan lebih fokus pada Jou. Doakan semoga bisa cepat di-up date.

Mohon review-nya, minna-san!

_Arigatou gozaimasu…_

-A.K-


	2. Closed Eyes

**CRIMSON DROPLETS**

**Chapter 2 : Closed Eyes**

_Rate_ : M (seseorang memberitahuku bahwa ratingnya harus dinaikkan. :P)

_Genre _ : _Mistery, Tragedy_

_Disclaime_r : Yu Gi Oh! ©Kazuki Takahashi

_Vampire concepts are based on Supernatural_ ©Eric Kripke _and_ Warner Bros.

_Warning_ : OOC _maybe, no slash_ (_hints_ bertebaran di sana sini)

* * *

"Kaiba, ada vampir yang berkeliaran di kota Domino," ujar Yami, menghentikan dugaan-dugaan aneh yang mulai berseliweran di kepala Kaiba. Penguasa dunia game di seantero Jepang itu mendengus dan memperlihatkan senyum mengejek.

"Jangan konyol!" timpalnya. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata semerah darah itu, dan sejurus kemudian dia tertawa. "Kalaupun benar ada vampir di Domino, kaulah orangnya!" Setelah berkata begitu, pria dengan tinggi menjulang itu beranjak pergi, melangkah dengan angkuh ke arah pintu. Tidak lama kemudian, tepat di ambang pintu masuk, Kaiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan berkata, "Aku mau pulang." Lalu dia keluar.

Bahu Yami terlihat sedikit naik dan kemudian turun kembali bersamaan dengan napas yang dihelanya. Kalimat yang dia katakan tadi memang sulit dipercaya. Tidak heran bila Kaiba justru tertawa. Semua ini memang terdengar agak konyol. Tapi… kematian yang disaksikan Yami bukanlah suatu lelucon!

'Yuugi…sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu di sini. Aku harus bagaimana? Kaiba tidak mau memercayaiku!' batin Yami cemas sekaligus kesal. Membuat Kaiba memercayai sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak ilmiah adalah hal yang sejuta kali lebih sulit daripada membujuk Yuugi minum susu.

Dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk Yami mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri Jounouchi. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu tengah merangkul ibu Anzu, mengusap punggungnya agar wanita itu tenang. Ayah Anzu berdiri dekat peti mati dan menyambut kerabatnya yang mulai berdatangan. Sebagian besar dari mereka menunjukkan wajah simpati. Beberapa pengunjung wanita terlihat mulai terisak. Yami tidak tahu mereka benar-benar berempati atau sekedar berakting. Suasana di rumah itu mulai diselimuti suasana suram, membuat Yami benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jou," panggilnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah peti mati tempat ia meletakkan jenazah Anzu tadi, sementara tangannya masih terus bergerak naik turun di punggung ibu Anzu, seperti robot.

"Jou, ayo kita pulang!"

Jounouchi tetap bergeming.

"Hei, Jou!" Yami akhirnya terpaksa menarik lengan Jou untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata berhasil. Gerakan tangan kiri Jou terhenti, lalu diapun menoleh dan menatap Yami dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Yami artikan. Tapi paling tidak Jou tidak memberikan perlawanan pada Yami. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Yami sedikit lega.

"_Oba-san_, aku pulang dulu," pamit Jou. Wanita itu berangsur melepaskan Jounouchi dari pelukannya dan mengangguk lemah.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Jounouchi melangkah pergi bersama Yami. Begitu keduanya keluar dari rumah Anzu, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih terlihat menunggu mereka.

(-A.K-)

Kaiba duduk di belakang kemudi, Yami duduk di _passenger seat_ di sebelahnya, sedangkan Jounouchi duduk kursi di belakang sambil menatap ke luar. Sepanjang jalan mereka tidak saling berbicara. Berkali-kali Yami menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Jounouchi. Tapi pemuda berambut aneh itu tidak juga bersuara, padahal Yami ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan sahabatnya itu. Yami ingin sekali Jou tahu pendapatnya soal kematian Anzu. Dan soal vampir itu. Hah, bahkan kata itu terdengar menggelikan di telinga Yami sendiri. Tapi itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Jou, juga Kaiba, harus tahu tentang ini. Hanya saja… Yami belum tahu cara paling tepat untuk meyakinkan mereka. Otaknya sendiri pun tengah kacau.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti ketiga orang dalam mobil itu tidak berkurang bahkan ketika Kaiba telah sampai di depan sebuah game shop yang merupakan rumah Yami. Kaiba lalu menghentikan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih, Kaiba," ucap Yami seraya melepas _seatbelt_-nya dan membuka pintu.

"Tunggu Yami!" panggil Jounouchi tiba-tiba. "Yuugi…"

"Yuugi… dia masih berlibur di Mesir. A... aku akan memberitahunya saat dia pulang nanti. Aku tidak mau dia sedih," ujar Yami. Pada saat dia berbicara, Kaiba sedikit menangkap raut aneh di wajahnya. Seperti ada yang tengah dia tutupi dari Jounouchi dan Kaiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak berlibur bersamanya?" Tanya Kaiba curiga. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Yami lagi-lagi terlihat gugup seperti sedang berbohong.

Setelah berkata, "Aku harus menjaga _Jii-chan_ yang sudah tua," Yami lalu pamit dan pergi.

Begitu mobil Kaiba menghilang di balik tikungan, barulah Yami membalikkan badan dan menatap pintu depan rumah milik kakeknya itu. Meski ragu, meski takut, Yami tetap melangkah masuk.

Ucapan selamat datang yang sedikit parau terdengar begitu pintu depan dibuka. _Jii-chan_ terlihat tengah merapikan beberapa tumpuk kartu duel monster jualannya.

"Oh, Yami. Kau sudah pulang?" sapanya lembut. Sedikit mengherankan melihat orang tua itu tetap bisa terlihat ceria setelah semua yang terjadi pada keluarga ini.

"Hm, _tadaima_." Yami lalu mulai meniti tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" teriak Jii-chan dari bawah.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Titian itu berujung pada sebuah pintu. Pintu kamarnya dan Yuugi. Yami kini berdiri di depan pintu itu dan menatapnya ragu. Diputarnya knop pintu dan dibukanya perlahan. Kamar itu terlihat gelap meski malam belum benar-benar turun. Yami kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu.

"Yami, kau sudah pulang?" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Terkejut, Yami langsung berbalik dan mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan rambut mencuat sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Yuugi. Wajahnya tidak tampak jelas, tapi Yami tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Yu… Yuugi?"

"Yami, leherku sakit…" Sosok itu mulai turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke arah Yami yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Yuugi? Kaukah itu?" Tanya Yami panik. Tangannya dengan cepat meraba-raba dinding di belakangnya.

"Yami…"

Klik!

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan kamar menjadi terang benderang setelah Yami berhasil menemukan saklar lampu dan menekannya. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu selain Yami sendiri. Tubuh pemuda yang penuh peluh itu pun seketika kehilangan seluruh energinya dan kemudian merosot ke lantai. Napasnya tersengal dan dadanya berdebar-debar kencang seperti mau meledak. Setetes demi setetes air matanya meluncur jatuh melewati pipi dan menitik di lututnya. Yami menangis dalam diam.

(-A.K-)

"Cih, _kono yarou_!" umpat Kaiba pelan. Posisinya yang tengah mengemudi sementara Jounouchi duduk di kursi belakang membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti seorang sopir pribadi Jou. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kaiba kesal! Andai dia tidak ingat bocah pirang super bodoh itu baru saja kehilangan sahabatnya, Kaiba pasti sudah menendangnya keluar sejak tadi. Ah, tidak. Seharusnya sejak awal Kaiba tidak membiarkan Yami membawanya masuk ke mobil!

Jounouchi sendiri sebetulnya tahu Kaiba sejak tadi memperhatikannya lewat kaca spion. Tapi dia juga tidak lantas membuka pembicaraan. Seperti biasa, Kaiba pasti enggan campur tangan dalam masalah yang tidak penting baginya. Jou sangat hapal sifatnya yang satu itu. Sejak awal Anzu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Kaiba, hanya makhluk yang ikut memadati dunia. Seperti juga Jou. Tak apa, toh pada saat itu Jounouchi sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu.

Bangunan-bangunan di pinggir jalan yang tadinya terlihat berlari-lari mendadak tidak bergerak. Ternyata Kaiba menepikan mobilnya. Di seberang jalan, Jou melihat gedung apartemennya yang kumuh. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Jou langsung membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar.

Ada sesuatu yang menahan Kaiba untuk tidak segera beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum melihat Jou masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Ada perasaan tak tenang yang muncul entah dari mana dan tak tahu kenapa. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian, tiga orang pria berjaket hitam menghadangnya di depan pintu. Mereka tampak mengatakan sesuatu, sementara Jou tidak merespon. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiri Jou, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung. Dua orang yang lain kemudian memegangi tangan Jou sementara yang satunya menghajar bocah itu habis-habisan.

Kaiba terus memperhatikan keributan itu dari mobilnya. Lama. Tapi Jounouchi tak kunjung melakukan perlawanan. Padahal Kaiba tahu dengan pasti, Jounouchi adalah mantan preman yang sangat gemar berkelahi. Begundal-begundal berbadan besar seperti mereka pun seharusnya bukan masalah baginya. Seingat Kaiba, Jou adalah manusia yang tidak suka dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Tapi Jounouchi yang ada di depan matanya itu seperti bukan Jounouchi yang dia kenal selama ini. Pemuda yang sedang dipukuli itu lebih terlihat seperti pecundang tak berdaya yang pasrah pada keadaan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau begitu terus dia bisa mati!" omel Kaiba. Dengan kesal dia turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kaiba menghajar ketiga orang itu dan segera menarik paksa Jounouchi, membawanya lari. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kaiba membawa kabur Jou dengan mobilnya.

"Aarggh…kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" gerutu Kaiba. Sementara yang diomeli masih saja diam termangu, seakan terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa Kaiba lalukan lagi selain terus menggerutu tanpa pelampiasan.

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah Kaiba, sang CEO langsung membawa masuk Jounouchi ke dalam bangunan megah itu. Jounouchi sendiri tidak melakukan penolakan apalagi perlawanan. Dia hanya diam dan mengikuti ke mana pun Kaiba membawanya, serta apapun yang Kaiba lakukan padanya. Termasuk saat Kaiba menyeret tubuhnya seperti sebuah patung dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

Kamar itu cukup luas, setidaknya bagi Jounouchi. Sebuah tempat tidur empuk dengan selimut tebal terletak di tengah ruangan sementara sebuah meja kecil berbentuk peti tua terbuat dari kulit terletak di samping jendela besar di belakang tempat tidur, bersisian dengan sebuah pohon sakura setinggi dua meter yang tumbuh di sebuah pot besar.

Berkali-kali Kaiba menghela napas melihat Jounouchi masih diam mematung tak jauh dari pintu. "Benar-benar merepotkan, si bodoh ini!" omelnya. "Dan aku juga bodoh karena melakukan hal bodoh begini!" umpat Kaiba kemudian. Dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak dia menghampiri sebuah lemari besar yang menutupi dinding sebelah kiri, membuka salah satunya namun segera menutupnya kembali karena apa yang dia cari tidak ia temukan di sana.

"Isono!" panggilnya dengan suara keras. Tak lama, seorang pria dengan setelan jas lengkap masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membungkuk hormat pada Kaiba.

"Urusi anjing kampung itu!" Perintah Kaiba sambil melengos pergi. Isono, pria necis berkumis itu, lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk patuh. Setelah tuannya pergi, Isono lantas membukakan sebuah pintu yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Ini kamar mandinya, Tuan. Saya akan membawakan handuk dan…"

"Pergi!" bentak Jou tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?"

"Kubilang pergi! Apa kau tidak dengar, hah? PERGI!"

"Maaf, Tuan…"

"Jangan kasihani aku! Jangan urusi aku! Pergi ke neraka sana!" Dengan amat marah Jounouchi mencengkram krah kemeja Isono, menyeretnya keluar, lalu membanting pintu dan mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"AAARRGGHHH…!" dengan segala sisa kekuatan yang dia punya, Jounouchi berteriak, kemudian menarik selimut serta seprai di atas tempat tidur dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Diangkatnya meja di samping jendela dan membantingnya hingga hancur di beberapa bagian. Lalu dia berhenti, tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai dengan bermandikan peluh. Napasnya tersengal. Bahunya terlihat naik-turun tak beraturan. Sesekali ia terbatuk dan merasakan perih di tenggorokannya.

"Ini tidak benar," bisiknya serak. "Aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Aku seharusnya bertemu dengan Yami, bersama dengan Anzu. Ini… benar-benar sesuatu yang salah. Kematian Anzu itu sesuatu yang salah! Aku pasti bermimpi!" Jounouchi terus berguman, berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia terus memproduksi kata-kata dari mulutnya demi menyangkal apa yang telah terjadi pada Anzu.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar, Kaiba yang baru saja diberitahu apa yang telah terjadi di kamar itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan tegang. Tapi setelah suara berisik dan teriakan dari dalam kamar sudah tidak terdengar, akhirnya Kaiba bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Biarkan dia sendirian," kata Kaiba menginstruksi Isono dan beberapa pelayan lain. Orang-orang kepercayaan Kaiba itu pun pergi, kembali mengerjakan tugas rutin mereka.

"_Nii-sama, tadaima~_!" seru seseorang dengan ceria. Mokuba, adik semata wayang Kaiba muncul di puncak tangga dengan senyum merekah.

"Percuma saja kau pasang wajah manis begitu. Mokkie, kau tetap dihukum karena pulang larut malam!"

"Ah, _mou…Nii-sama_…"

"Peraturannya sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Aku kan hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Eh, apa _Nii-sama_ tahu tentang kembalinya Jack The Ripper?"

"Huh?"

"Koran-koran di Amerika dan Inggris sedang heboh memberitakan tentang pembunuhan berantai di mana semua korbannya mati dipenggal sampai kepalanya putus!" jelas Mokuba sambil menggerakkan tangannya secara horizontal di depan lehernya.

"Pergi mandi, lalu makan!" perintah Kaiba. Nama Jack The Ripper sama sekali tidak menarik baginya, bahkan terdengar konyol. Sama konyolnya dengan vampir yang siang tadi disebut-sebut Yami.

"Oh iya, bantu Isono mengurus anjing kampung temanmu itu. Aku tidak mau sampai ada orang penyakitan di rumahku!" ujar Kaiba lagi.

"Anjing… kampung? Ah, maksudnya Jounouchi? Dia ada di sini?"

"Benar. Temannya baru saja meninggal, jadi mungkin dia akan sedikit sulit dikendalikan."

"A… apa? Temannya meninggal? Siapa?" Mokuba terlihat kaget. Sebagian besar teman Jounouchi adalah temannya juga. Sedikit tidak percaya, Mokuba menunggu jawaban dari Kakaknya dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

"Mazaki Anzu. Kau kenal dia juga, kan?"

Kalimat singkat sang kakak itu sanggup membungkam mulut Mokuba rapat-rapat. Otaknya mulai berputar lebih cepat untuk mengingat, menduga, dan segala macamnya.

Di dalam kamar, selama berjam-jam Jounouchi duduk diam di atas permadani tebal yang hangat. Jou tidak berminat menyalakan lampu di kamar itu. Bersandar pada tepi tempat tidur, Jou melipat lututnya dan membiarkan lengannya terkulai.

"Anzu…" bisiknya. Jou masih bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh Anzu saat dia menggendongnya siang tadi. Dia masih bisa merasakan keringnya kulit gadis itu, seperti kehabisan darah dalam jumlah yang ekstrim. Namun wajahnya yang pucat terlihat tenang. Saat Jou dan ibu Anzu menemukannya terbaring di atas ranjangnya sendiri pagi tadi, Anzu benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak di dada Jounouchi yang seharian ini dia tahan, tiba-tiba saja meledak. Bahunya mulai berguncang bersamaan jatuhnya tetesan air matanya. Jou menangis. Sendirian.

Sebetulnya Jounouchi bukanlah orang yang tak pernah merasa kehilangan. Rasa sedih akibat ditinggalkan Ibu kandungnya, dan pedih yang dirasakannya karena harus hidup terpisah dari adik tercintanya, sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran mengenai betapa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang. Tapi, toh pada akhirnya Jou tetap bertahan, karena dia yakin suatu saat keluarganya bisa bersatu lagi. Atau paling tidak, kemungkinan untuk bersama dengan Shizuka, adiknya, masih ada. Namun, ternyata rasa sakit karena ditinggal mati itu berkali-kali lipat lebih pedih. Karena Anzu pergi untuk selamanya. Dan Jounouchi tidak tahu selama apa "selamanya" itu. Dan karena "selamanya" dalam hal ini berarti tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Selain itu, yang lebih menyakitkan, Jounouchi merasa memiliki andil dalam penyebab kematian sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan menemukannya… aku akan menyelesaikannya, Anzu!" gumam Jou penuh tekad. Duduk sambil memeluk lutut, Jou kian tenggelam dalam pedih peri dan kemarahan.

"Dia. Pasti Dia! Bakura keparat! Kau harus membalas kematian Anzu! Bedebah kau, Bakura!" Seperti mesin rusak, Jounouchi menangis, memaki, menangis lagi, memaki lagi, begitu terus tanpa henti.

Di balik pintu kamar itu, Kaiba berdiri diam, menempelkan dahinya pada daun pintu sambil memegang _handle._ Dia mendengar tangisan Jou. Tapi merasa lebih baik membiarkannya begitu.

"Ah, lagipula kenapa aku jadi peduli, sih?" Tanya Kaiba pada dirinya sendiri. Sadar akan kebodohannya, ditumbukkannya kepalanya ke pintu. Kaiba benar-benar merasa tidak suka melihat Jounouchi seperti itu. Rasanya aneh. Dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

(-A.K-)

"Haah…lagi-lagi mesin penjawab telepon!" gumam seorang pemuda, mendumal. Dia baru saja keluar dari stasiun Domino. Tangan kirinya menyeret _travel bag_, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Aku sudah sampai di kota Domino yang kau ceritakan itu. _Well,_ seperti yang kau bilang di telepon, kota ini terlihat menyenangkan! Nah, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan makan malamku, _a sexy and yummy food, brother_?"

Pemuda itu terus mengoceh meski tahu ucapannya tidak akan direspon. Musim dingin sebentar lagi datang. Anginnya yang dingin memainkan rambut putih si pemuda itu dengan nakal.

"Ah, aku menemukan makan malamku!" pekiknya setengah berbisik. Setelah menutup telepon, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati seorang gadis cantik berpakaian seksi dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

**TBC.**

* * *

Ah, yatta ne…akhirnya bisa di _up date_ juga! Haaahh…padahal konsepnya udah dibikin dari tahun lalu, bahkan udah nyampe _ending_. Tapi apa daya, rintangan selalu datang menghadang silih berganti.. *lebaydotcom*

Nah, di sini mulai dimunculkan nama yang diduga sebagai pelaku pembunuhan. Jadi ga terlalu penasaran kaaan? Semoga nantinya saya masih bisa membuat kejutan.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter 1, dan **Un-sane Bloody Eater **yang memasukan fanfic abal ini ke dalam list favorite-nya. _Doumo arigatou gozaimashita ne..._

Terus, terima kasih buat yang sudah komen di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Sekarang ini saya sedang dalam kondisi yang nggak memungkinkan buat balas review, tapi jangan kuatir! Saya usahakan untuk membalas semuanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Nah, untuk _chapter_ 2 ini, mohon reviewnya ya, _minna-san! Onegaishimasu_...


End file.
